


strange and natural

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, sex instruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know what Rideaux gets out of this other than being able to boss Julius around for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange and natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nectarimperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're All Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995719) by [nectarimperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial). 



> so [@nectarimperial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial) and i made a pact-- like a pregnancy pact but instead of babies, we're birthing fics. kresnikcest+rideaux threeway fics to be exact. this isn't my best work and was minimally edited, but please enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> as a side-note, i just wanted to remind everyone that i'm always taking requests at my [writing journal!](http://fatefulmermaid.tumblr.com/ask)

"Kiss him."

Julius is almost never shy about kissing his brother, especially with their relationship being what it is, but being told to do it-- being watched-- it's unnerving. It makes him feel disgusting and guilty and more bare than he already is.

There's something validating about it too though. There has to be, or Ludger wouldn't have agreed to it either.

He hesitates somewhat at Rideaux's command, but ultimately obeys when Rideaux's expectant stare continues boring into him. Julius doesn't take in a breath to brace himself. He leans in as naturally as could be, cups Ludger's cheek, and presses their mouths together. There's a shyness to Ludger's lips that Julius can't quite ease away, but he'd kept the kiss close-mouthed and a little chaste anyway. They're both naked, so he isn't sure _why,_ but he does.

Rideaux huffs in annoyance before re-crossing his legs. 

"Don't pretend this isn't a regular thing with the two of you. I want to see you  _really_ kiss him, get him going," he instructs with insistence. It sounds strangely natural, as if he were delegating an order at work.

Julius can't meet Ludger's gaze when he does as he's told. His hand slips into Ludger's hair, cradling the base of his skull as he works Ludger's reluctant lips open. 

He isn't sure what he feels when Ludger complies, as if he wanted this too on some level. Julius' tongue traces the soft inside of Ludger's bottom lip, and his brother makes a small noise of approval, fingertips twitching with the desire to touch. Why he doesn't is beyond Julius. Maybe he's waiting to be told to. Maybe he isn't so sure of what he wants right now.

Rideaux is still watching them, and Julius knows this won't be enough to satisfy him quite yet, so he gives Ludger's bottom lip a gentle nip before fitting their open mouths together. His tongue slips inside Ludger's mouth, flattening against the muscle in greeting. Julius is oddly grateful when Ludger moans into the kiss as he anchors his hands to his brother's shoulders.

"There we go,  _that's_  what I was talking about," Rideaux praises with that usual condescending lilt of his. 

Rideaux is quiet after that, which leads Julius to believe that he should keep kissing his brother, so he does just that. By the time he draws Ludger's tongue into his mouth to suck on it , Ludger's inched forward and pressed their bodies together, his arms hooked around Julius' shoulders. Ludger is about to press their bare hips together when Rideaux speaks again.

"Go lower, Julius."

With a fleeting kiss to Ludger's wet lips in parting, Julius gives his head a tilt to kiss his way down Ludger's jaw, before settling at the side of his neck. He gives the pale skin a once-over with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth, sucking hard and with purpose. Ludger gasps, and trails his fingertips up the back of Julius' neck to play with his undercut.

He wasn't told to, but Julius' hands rove up and down Ludger's sides. The rough pads of his fingertips press and stroke the familiar planes of bone and muscle with tenderness, but there's a distinctly less intimate feel to it. Ludger doesn't seem to mind this though; there's a level of detachment the two of them want to maintain, as if they silently agreed to hide what little they could from Rideaux.

Rideaux chuckles darkly. "Showing some initiative, are we? Good, Julius. I was beginning to think you didn't know what you were doing."

Julius says nothing , hands stroking the backs of Ludger's thighs as he makes his way down to his brother's chest.

"Keep going," Rideaux urges, and Julius can feel the other man's gaze taking in his every action intently.

He sees Ludger looking down at him with a strangely placid but encouraging expression, as if silently reminding Julius that he was alright with this.

With that reassurance as permission to continue, he takes one of Ludger's nipples into his mouth, and revels in the little gasp Ludger gives when Julius sucks. 

He licks at it in conjunction with the little strokes he gives Ludger's thighs, and by the time he switches to his brother's other nipple, his hands are skirting the bottom of Ludger's ass, teasing.

Rideaux chuckles again. The noise fills Julius with a twisted knot of contempt and shame, but it's not enough to make him stop or back down.

"Disgusting. You two are really enjoying yourselves, aren't you?" Rideaux says with an idle twirl of his feathr boa. With a tilt of his head, he continues. "Ludger, lay back and let him suck you off. I'm sure you know what to do, Julius, so don't disappoint us."

Ludger runs his hand through Julius' hair, watching him with a waiting gaze as if seeking approval for the next set of actions, but Julius gives his chest an insistent kiss, urging him to lay back. After that, Ludger relaxes, before backing away from the warmth of Julius' body and laying himself on the bed, arms flat at his sides, prostrate and waiting.

Julius parts his brother's thighs with a few gentle nudges. As if it were a matter of course, as if they weren't being watched and judged, Julius leans in to press a reassuring kiss behind Ludger's knee and makes his way inward. The hard sucks and little grazes of his teeth along Ludger's thigh make him shiver and sigh. By the time he's nearly at Ludger's crotch, deliberately avoiding his flushed cock, Ludger is squeezing at the bedsheets and whimpering in need, head lolled onto a shoulder.

Rideaux huffs out an overdramatic sigh, tosses his head back with flourish. "Are you two  _honestly_  this vanilla? How boring," he says with a pained tone. However, after a short pause, he straightens with a cruel sneer. "Though, I suppose having sex with  _your own brother_ is kinky enough for you."

Julius casts Rideaux a pointed glare from behind Ludger's thigh. If Ludger wasn't a needy, flushed little mess panting for breath, Julius imagines he would have done the same.

Rideaux waves a gloved hand in dismissal. "Get on with the main act already. Poor Ludger here looks like he's about to lose his patience."

Julius turns back in time to see Ludger looking down at him with a beseeching expression.

Equal parts of him want to satisfy Ludger and give Rideaux a show, so Julius pulls Ludger towards him by his brother's hips, a rough tug that makes Ludger gasp, before attaching his mouth to the base of Ludger's cock and giving it a gratifying suck.

Rideaux gives an inquisitive hum. "Keep going."

Julius takes Ludger in hand to anchor him before licking a long, firm stripe up the underside of his dick. Ludger whimpers, squeezes at the sheets as he squirms, and Julius repeats the action before taking Ludger's cockhead into his mouth.

Rideaux re-crosses his legs again and gives his feather boa a few idle swings as Julius sucks and bobs his way down Ludger's cock, until he has as much of his brother in him as he can take. He comes up slowly before tightening his lips and coming down hard and fast; he keeps up the motions, stopping every now and then to swirl his tongue around the head of Ludger's dick with these filthy slurping noises, before going down as quickly as he had been going.

"Disgusting," Rideaux murmurs with amusement. "Absolutely vile."

Julius keeps his attention focused on sucking Ludger's dick rather than Rideaux's words. He feels himself jump with an overwhelming spike of arousal when Ludger gives a heaving and salacious moan from deep in his chest, and parts his legs further before rolling his hips up into Julius' mouth.

He isn't sure where Rideaux plans to take them with this, but doesn't wonder on his silence for too long. Instead, he lets Ludger take him by his hair to hold him in place, and buck his hips into Julius' mouth with mounting need. He makes these sweet little keening noises that have Julius leaking precum and squirming himself.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Let him go now, Ludger," Rideaux commands through the silence. "And you, Julius-- sit up and get your  _dear baby brother_  ready. I think you know what I'll have you perverts do next."

Ludger is flushed and aching when he reluctantly lets Julius off him, and casts Rideaux a frosty glance as he shifts onto his hands and knees. All the while, Julius takes the bottle of lube he'd set aside in hand, and wastes no time slicking his fingers up.

As if in a delayed response, Rideaux gives Ludger a coy look before asking, "Now Ludger, do you want big brother over here to be a little rough with you, or would you prefer he handle you gently? Just curious."

Both Julius and Ludger look away at that, though Ludger's expression is hardened, disgusted. 

It takes a long, long moment for him to muster up the ability to respond, but eventually he does. "Gentle this time."

Rideaux purses his lips in a sneer. "'This time'? My, my."

With the pass of a beat of silence, Julius takes it as his cue to press forward, and does as Ludger asked. Normally Ludger would like the quick thrust of a finger invading him, and he would moan with a filthy, dazed smile as Julius took him with rough, impatient motions, but he can tell that this isn't the time for that. Somehow, that feels more intimate than going slowly.

Julius rubs his fingers up and down over Ludger's hole to whet his entrance, before finally slipping a fingertip into him. Ludger's breath hitches, and his body gives a few calculated squirms as he spreads his legs and juts his hips back slightly, but Julius continues with the careful pace he'd set. Slowly, he pumps his finger inward, his strokes slow.

Ludger is moaning under his breath and squeezing at the sheets by the time Julius slips the second fingers in and curls his digits, working him open and rubbing at his walls. He even begins thrusting, albeit slowly, but it's enough to make Ludger squeak.

At that point, Rideaux rolls his eyes and slings an arm behind his chair. "This is so boring. I don't know how Ludger hasn't fallen asleep face-first by now. Spice it up a little, won't you?"

Julius' only acknowledgement of the comment is to give his digits a more pronounced curl as he works them in and out of Ludger-- but Rideaux interrupts again with a click of his tongue.

"I know! Julius, find his prostate. I hope for Ludger's sake you know where that is," Rideaux says before re-crossing his legs.

Ludger glances over his shoulder as if he was searching for something in Julius' expression, but whatever it is, he doesn't find it, because Julius is watching their point of union in concentration as he continues fingering Ludger open.

When he has three fingers in him, Ludger wonders if perhaps his brother is ignoring Rideaux's request, and it becomes clear when Rideaux rolls his eyes that he's thinking the same thing, but his doubts are soon dispelled. Julius presses in deep, gives his finger a few sharp flexes, and taps at the spot he didn't have to spend long looking for, contrary to Rideaux's cajoling.

Ludger utterly melts, falling to his elbows, head tossed back and lips parted wide as he  _moans,_  hips twitching back against Julius' hands.

Rideaux chuckles. " _There_  we go, that's what I like to see. Don't go overdoing it though, alright?"

As if on command, Julius relents on Ludger's prostate, but the speed of his wrist continues as if he were content to fuck Ludger that way. It wasn't what was asked of him though, so he draws his fingers out of his brother's hole before giving him a wordless pat on the rump to communicate what he needs him to do next.

Ludger crawls forward a bit before jutting his hips back, making himself bare and inviting. As Julius slicks himself up, Rideaux leans forward slightly, giving his fingers a twirl.

"No, Ludger, get on your back. I want to see you two watch each other," he says with finality. His tone becomes dry when he settles back into his chair. "And  _do_  try to put some enthusiasm into it. None of us are going to walk out of this satisfied at this rate."

He knows that for a fact, and it makes him wonder why Ludger agreed to this in the first place-- to be judged and validated and fed everything he insisted he was. Ludger was always telling him he would do anything; Julius supposes that those words extend even to something like this.

Julius tries not to think about it too much, because the thought of Ludger loving him as fervently as ever, even when asked to do something like this, made his mind hazy and grey.

Instead, he shifts towards Ludger, kneels between his legs as he settles on his back like he was told. Ludger visibly glances over to Rideaux before looking up at Julius with reassurance and devotion. It's almost as if it's only the two of them, just like it should be. Julius mirrors Ludger's actions; he looks over at Rideaux, taking in his eager and expectant expression (Julius is surprised he doesn't seem all that aroused, certainly not enough to do anything about it), before looking down at Ludger and watching him with lovingness.

Ludger reaches up, traces his fingertips across Julius' lips, and gives a nod. His legs fall open just in time for Julius to perch one atop a broad shoulder. His other hand steadies himself as he presses the head of his dick against Ludger's asshole.

Rideaux is ready to open his mouth again, and that's when Julius finally pushes in, eyes shut and breath shuddering, as he slowly rocks his way into his brother.

Ludger's legs twitch, fists curling into the sheets, as he tosses his head back and moans. He shuts his eyes too, but keeps himself anchored by reaching up to press a hand to Julius' unoccupied shoulder.

Julius presses in completely, grinds against Ludger's walls, and pulls back slowly before snapping in again. Ludger gives a light jolt, hips jerking at the sudden motion, but he moans for it nonetheless.

He does it, again and again, and Ludger is quick to move along with the motions, hips bucking up to meet Julius' with every thrust, nails digging into his shoulder. Soon enough, Julius is fucking Ludger with earnest, though he's habitually silent save for a few grunts and groans of effort. 

As always, Ludger is noisy, squeaking and whimpering with every thrust, calling Julius' name the more he feels his arousal mounting.

Rideaux makes his presence remembered with a hum of appraisal, though there's still an unimpressed drawl to his tone. "I have to say, this is the most  _excited_  I've seen you two all night. Just keep it up and we'll be golden."

Julius turns to look at Rideaux, expression twisted in concentration, but Ludger takes him by the back of his neck and pulls him into a hard, sudden kiss. With little more than instinct guiding him, Julius meets Ludger's mouth with a moan and shuts his eyes again.

Ludger was probably thinking the same thing he was, that no matter why Julius agreed to this, wanted this even-- that Ludger needed to be the only thing he focused on and saw and  _needed._  It would be okay, Rideaux could think and see what he wanted, but Ludger was his and it was okay.

Julius keeps their lips together, swallowing Ludger's pleading moans for more, lets his brother wrap his arms around his shoulders to hold him as he sees fit. 

All it takes is for Julius to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, and Ludger cums with a whimper, biting his lower lip to suppress his trembles. Julius presses him to the mattress and continues fucking Ludger into his afterglow, and it isn't long until he fills Ludger with a grunt.

He pushes himself up on an arm, runs a hand through Ludger's bangs, leans down for a long, ardent kiss. Usually he collapses on Ludger to take him for languid cuddling, but the tenderness, perhaps to make up for the lack of intimacy earlier, is more than welcome.

When Ludger is smiling, red-cheeked and glowing, Rideaux decides he's had enough. He stands slowly, rolling his shoulders as if put-upon.

Rideaux chooses this moment to give a few sardonic claps to go with his chuckling, and he rises slowly.

"And you  _cuddle_  too. That's cute," he sneers, flicking his hair over his shoulder. "I don't recall   _saying_  you could start nuzzling like animals, but I suppose I'll let it slide."

As if there was nothing amiss, like he wasn't naked and inside of his little brother, Julius sends a frosty look Rideaux's way.

Anything Julius had to say is cut off by Ludger. " _We're_  done, so if you got what you wanted you can go."

Rideaux laughs darkly into the back of a gloved hand. "You're  awfully feisty for someone who was so relaxed a moment ago. Can't you just go back to ignoring me like you did up till now?"

"Don't start with him, Rideaux," Julius warns, though he doesn't look up from Ludger's face.

With a shrug and a dismissive wave, Rideaux turns, long hair swaying with the suddenness of his movement.

"The little boys are cranky. That's fine with me, I can see when I'm no longer wanted."

Julius finally does look up, but only in time to see Rideaux lingering at the door of their bedroom, smiling sickeningly saccharine and cruel all at once.

"I hope you don't mind me vomitting in your kitchen sink before I go. You can't blame me after what I just watched, you know."

Once again, Julius is about to bite back, but Ludger stops him with a kiss; he takes Julius' cheeks into his hands, turns his face, and crushes their mouths together in a demand for his attention.

Julius makes a surprised noise against Ludger's lips, and doesn't have time to wonder on the sudden burst of needy aggression, because Ludger is prying them apart and holding Julius' gaze with wide, almost frantic eyes.

"I don't care about what he thinks," Ludger murmurs, breathless. "And I don't care about what you're thinking."

Julius blinks. "What do you mean?"

Ludger kisses Julius hard instead of answering.


End file.
